Bowser and Charizard: Christmas Craziness
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The two craziest members of the Smash Bros crew return, to celebrate the goodness of the Christmas season! Insanity galores as Bowser and Charizard try to get the perfect gift for the Smashers, including Charizard's new girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser and Charizard: Christmas Craziness**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, sirree, those two lovable, wacky, fire-breathing reptilian brawlers are back, and they got a hell ton of new stuff just for y'all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to Nintendo and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Notice something about the Disclaimer? Yeah, that's his more diciplined younger brother. The old Disclaimer is on vacation for Christmas, of course. It pays to have back ups. XD

* * *

King Bowser Koopa and Charizard sighed as they both looked out from their window within their room, which was on the top floor, situated in the western part of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Mansion, of which case they renamed it from Melee to Brawl to celebrate the superiorty of the latter name. As the snowflakes continued to fall down the cloudy skies gracefully, the two reptilian Brawlers looked at each other, wondering what to do for Christmas.

"Well," Bowser started as he yawned and stretched, scratching the back of his spiny green shell, "It's now officially winter. Yu have anything to plan for Christmas?"

Charizard rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "Hmm... not really..." He replied, trying to ponder more, "I do know what I want, but I don't know what to get her..."

Bowser blinked, approaching Charizard. "Excuse me? Her? Who's her?" He asked, scratching his head.

Charizard stared at Bowser briefly, before smacking himself in the right cheek. "Of course! I haven't even told you!" he laughed as he then got up from his red-orange sofa, "I found a new girlfriend while I was out in Nintendo City for that night out at Burger King. We got along pretty well, and I haven't gotten her name, but she's pretty sweet."

Bowser then grinned, chuckling as he congratulated Charizard. "Well, you certainly sound like you got a winner. What does she look like?"

"Well, she looks like..." Before Charizard could explain, the ceiling above the two collasped, falling on both of the reptilian brawlers as stuff from the floor above them fell on top of the ceiling, causing it to collaspe more. Before long, the floor broke, causing the entire western half of the mansion to collaspe on itself.

"...Whoops..." Said a very embarrassed Popo, who was trying to use his Final Smash without Nana, who was having a girls' night out with the other feminine Smashers. He knew he'd be in big trouble soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser and Charizard were in the cold, hugely populated streets of the gigantic metropolis that is Nintendo City. The two reptilian Smashers were trying to wonder what to buy, when suddenly, from the sky started falling...

"Bowling pins! Ahhh!" Charizard screamed as he shielded himself with his arms.

Bowser quickly retreated into his spiky shell, but it wasn't enough as the bowling pins blasted the ground, sending him and Charizard into the air. Charizard grabbed Bowser and started flying back towards the mansion, but a pin managed to strike the duo down, causing them to crash into several food stands, getting fruits and vegetables covered all over them. As Charizard ate up all the fruit, he dropped Bowser and started running for his life, the bowling pins dropping faster than a pin. As Charizard huffed, he jumped through a stain glass window and burned all of the people in his way, dashing as fast as he could. he went through several clothes hangers as he crashed through, knocking down several people as the security alarms went off. Several penguin cops arrived, but they were pinned down by the bowling pins.

Charizard reached the staircase and started running upwards, only to find himself going downwards, as he was on the wrong esculator. The pins then started pinning down the electricity, causing Charizard to topple backwards. As he woke up, several penguin cops surrounded him and started beating him up, whn the shelves began to move and took out the cops. Charizard thanked the shelves, before realizing tha they were alive, and craving for flesh. Screaming, Charizard burned them with his Flamethrower as he tossed the clothes at them and took off, running as fast as he could. he now had bowling pins AND live shelves after him.

Back with Biowser, the Koopa King was rescued by Nana, who spotted him lying on the street corner. Nearly being run over by a taxi, Nana made it to the other side, only to bump into a random Noki, causing Bowser to be knocked away. Nana screamed in horror, pulling out her trusty wooden hammer as she began knocking away people with it. Dashing as far as he could, nana quickly tossed ice at Bowser, slowing the shell down. She then got an idea and ran around the corner, cornering Bowser as she fired ice at him again. This time, Bowser was frozen solid within a block of ice. Grinning, nana grabbed the ice, and looked around, gasping as she noticed Charizard burning down street signs and knocking people down as he was being chased by the shelves, bowling pins, and mutant bananas. Dashing towards the scene, nana spun around and summoned a gigantic glacier, which caused the enmies to freeze. Unfortunately, the mutated bananas split, and they all started splattering themselves across the glacier.

Nana groaned in disgust as she was grabbed by Charizard, still holding onto the block of ice that encased Bowser. Charizard kept running as fast as he could, not wanting to be placed into a banana split. Suddenly, the department store down the street exploded, revealing several mutated food items, the main source being mutated potatoes. Charizard charboiled the potatoes as he then slashed them and tossed them into a fryer, using his Flamethrower to get the fryer going. As Nana whacked away the mutated food items while freezing the incoming mutated bananas, Charizard popped out the fries and started munching down on them. He then noticed a batch full of burnt fries, and used them as ammo, tossing them at the mutated hotdogs who were starting to crawl onto him. Nana saw this, and she began spinning around, whirling around Bowser as he caused a tiny whirlwind, tossing out as many ice cubes as she could to cause the mutated food enemies to freeze. Finally, after three minutes and forty eight seconds, nana stopped, and she whacked her mallet onto theblock of ice, freeing Bowser, who emerged in his green pajamas.

"What did I miss?" He asked as he yawned, holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper as he glanced at Nana, who giggled, and then turned to Charizard, who was munching down on the burnt mutated burgers and hotdogs. Before long, he gasped as he remembered what he was doing, and went back into his shell, remerging as his normal self as he want out of the destroyed department store and looked for a nearby building, to buy stuff for the Christmas party.

Nana and Charizard both noticed this, and they nodded at each other as they swiftly followed Bowser. Unfortunately, all was not well, as a mutated hand of a burger popped out of the fryer, chuckling evilly in a high pitch tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser, Charizard, and Nana were all heading to the mall to search for more Christmas gifts. The three split up, and searched in a different direction - Bowser towards the south, Nana towards the north, and Charizard towards the west.

Nearby was Crazy Hand, who was doing his random crazy things as usual. he fired several lasers across the city, watching some signs and switches burn in flames as he laughed. He summoned raging bulls to terrorize the city, before spouting out electricity to give everyone a shock. Crazy hand then decided to loop over and over as he laughed maniacally, allowing the chaotic nightmare to ensue for the poor customers.

Charizard looked at the size of several fur coats. Rubbing his chin and snapping his fingers as he grinned whilst getting a grand idea, Charizard ran into the store and got several furcoats, placing them away in his newly acquired orange backpack. With the coats stuffed in Charizard took off into the sky, and opened up his large wings, feeling the snow come down on him. However, Charizard turned around, to see a large red sleigh knock him over, causing him to pummel downwards towards a department store, causing it to collaspe on itself.

Charizard moaned as he popped his head out of the rubble, shaking his head as he saw several ferocious reindeer growling at him. Gulping, Charizard got out of the rubble and began blowing away the reindeer with his flapping, but that didn't work as the reindeer all pounced on him and began biting him. Charizard became enraged as he grabbed the reindeers and chucked them at a nearby ice cream truck, causing it to explode. Charizard sighed of relief as he opened his eyes, only to be greeted with chucked ice cream as mutated ice cream began forming, chasing Charizard and tossing their slimey body parts at him.

Charizard ran as fast as he could from the ice cream, turning his head around and firing several embers to wear off the mutants. He tripped over a fire hydrant and began rolling downhill as he crashed through several cars, a trolley, and even knocking over a lamp post, which tilted towards the right and engulfed, causing the comic book store next to it to catch on fire. As the people fled in horror, the mutated ice cream arrived, taunting Charizard as they chucked their ice cream. Charizard swiftly used his Flamethrower to wear them off, but the mutants kept coming, and Charizard then bellowed as he began using earthquake, causing the ground to split up. The mutated ice cream all screamed as they fell into the divided canyon, with Charizard looking down, grinning. He looked back up, only to be tackled by Nana, who was being chased by several polar bears.

Feeling some gumption on his part, Charizard held Nana tightly as he took off into the air and began spinning around, firing off fire from his mouth as he and nana were surrounded by Fire Spin. Charizard then took in all his might as they collided into the polar bears, sending them clobbering buildings, sign posts, and innocent bystanders as the district was left in ruins.

Bowser was fending off some trouble of his own, clawing at some angry bees who were mad that Bowser was using some honey to grab the elusive Honey Ring. The bees stung Bowser, but the Koopa King proved resistant as he breathed fire all over them, burning them in the process. Shaking off the stings, Bowser was about to walk away when he was attacked by a rolling bowling ball, which then crashed into a brick wall. The brick wall fell, and Bowser got up, only to be pooped on by several flying Murkrow. Fuming angrily, Bowser aimed upwards and fired his fiery breath at the Murkrows, charring them into chicken as they fell down to the earth.

Grinning as he dusted his hands, Bowser was swept by a strange current of water that suddenly bursted from the top floor of a headquarters, flooding the entire street and surrounding neighborhoods. Bowser turned around and retreated into his shell, spinning his way against the currents as he tried to find the cause of what happened. Before he could, however, Crazy Hand quickly nabbed him and pulled Bowser out, chucking the Koopa King at a nearby helicopter. The helicopter exploded, causing Bowser to fall several stories onto another headquarters, causing it to explode profoundly. Bowser moaned as he found himself in rubble, the ground shaking as cracks appeared. Bowser then got an idea and grabbed some nearby poles, using them to make the ground stop shaking. They stopped, but Bowser was once again swept by the water that was flooding the entire city.

Bowser screamed for help as he used his amazing swimming to go against the current. He spotted Charizard and tossed a stone at the flying dragon Pokemon, getting his attention. Charizard noticed this as he placed Nana on his back, and he swept down towards the ground and grabbed Bowser by the shell, flying back into the air. The three all watched in disbelief as Crazy Hand used his profound magic to freeze the water, causing the entire city to be submerged in ice. Looking at each other, Bowser and Nana hung on as Charizard flew towards the western direction, finding a suitable building to rest on top of.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser, Charizard, and Nana all looked from the top of the building they were on, noticing the entire flooded city of Nintendo City was frozen in ice. Bowser and Charizard started a fire while Nana played with several Topis and seals.

"So, what did you get?" Bowser asked qas he warmed up some burgers on the grill he pulled out of his shell.

Charizard measly shrugged. "Well... nothing special... except..." he tossed his green backpack into the air, and fired an ember at it, causing the bag to explode. A steel baseball bat suddenly fell down from the sky, landing in Charizard's arms. "A new, preniumn baseball bat!"

Bowser blankly stared at Charizard, rubbing the back of his head. "For... uh... who...?"

Just as Charizard was about to answer, the girly girl crossdresser Ness popped up, squeezing Charizard tightly by the neck.

"Oh, my sweet Charizardy!" Ness giggled as she continued strangling Charizard, "I love you so much, thanks for getting me the new baseball bat and-"

POW! Bowser tossed several of his rotten burgers at Ness, causing her to fall off the building and land several stories head first into the hard cold ice. Charizard shuttered as he got up and picked up Bowser by the shell, taking off to the snowy sky and leaving behind Nana.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (sniff) this is probably the shortest Bowser and Charizard fanfic I've done yet... not to mention, the least chaotic. Hopefully, in the future, I'll be able to make up for this blasphemy. For the mean time, enjoy this rather... peaceful ending to the fourth entry of the Bowser and Charizard saga. Look at this, just barely a hundred words. Come on!

* * *

Bowser and Charizard glanced at each other and grinned as they looked out at the beautiful sunset, sitting on their own private yatch, looking out as the snow continued to fall peacefully.

**THE END**


End file.
